


In Which Iocasta is Drunk and Boppe is Sleepy

by QuestionableGentleman



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mild Somnophilia, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableGentleman/pseuds/QuestionableGentleman
Summary: Basically what it says on the can. Two DnD boys banging.





	In Which Iocasta is Drunk and Boppe is Sleepy

Iocasta finished off his mug of beer, setting it down on the table and standing up. He couldn’t keep Boppe out of his head. Images of the elf bard floating through his foggy head. He found himself wandering through the inn, up the stairs, and towards the bedrooms. He found himself bypassing his own room, towards Boppe’s. He didn’t make an effort to alter his course once he’d realized this, going up to the bard’s door, quietly pushing it open and looking it inside.

Boppe was crashed in bed, face down, his long, dark hair splayed out over the pillows around him. He had stripped down to his undergarments, his soft olive skin glowing in the moonlight from the window. Iocasta couldn’t help himself, moving into the room and to the side of the bed, looking down at his friend. His head spun at the sight, heart racing, belly stirring.

Boppe jerked half awake as the half orc sat down heavily on the bed. His hand instinctively reached for the knife on the nightstand, but Iocasta caught his wrist, leaning down close to him, breath hot against his ear.

“Shhhh… Boppe, it’s just me,” he murmured.

“Mmm? Io? Wha’s goin’ on?” asked Boppe groggily, looking up with hazy eyes. “Somet’in’ happenin?”

Iocasta swallowed heavily, looking over the elf’s pretty, sleepy face. He didn’t answer the question, just leaning in and starting to kiss along Boppe’s neck. The bard let out a little noise of surprise, waking up a little more.

“Io! What’re you doin’?” he asked breathlessly, head tipping to one side, heart racing as he felt Iocasta’s warm lips moving along his throat. “You smell drunk. Y’know I’m not one of th’ bar girls, right?”

“I know, Boppe. You’re the one I want,” murmured the half orc, trailing kisses down his shoulder.

“Io… Io… you sure y’wanna be doin’ this? Y’gonna regret it come mornin’?” Boppe tried to sit up, only to be pushed firmly back to the bed by the cleric’s strong hands.

“Not going to regret it. I’ve wanted this for a long time. Wanted you.”

Boppe was going to respond, eyes wide, but his words were cut off by a sharp moan. Iocasta’s hand had slid up his lean side, slipping under him and rubbing at one of his soft nipples. Iocasta grinned as he felt Boppe’s body react to the stimulation, and the elf gripped the blankets under him. Little gasps escaped Boppe’s lips as Iocasta continued idly teasing him, moving slowly.

“You’re so gorgeous. So incredibly gorgeous. Even with your big stupid hat and all… I want you so bad. I want to be in you. Fill you up.” Iocasta couldn’t help the words spilling from his lips.

Boppe let out a breathless moan, the words turning him on more than he could have ever expected. He nodded a little.

“Please…” was all that could escape from his lips as Iocasta’s hands trailed down along his sides, across his smooth back, and down to his firm ass, squeezing gently. Boppe glanced over his shoulder, cheeks flushed red, watching as Iocasta moved down between his legs.

Iocasta yanked down Boppe’s undergarments quickly, tossing them aside, before looking over his supple ass and thighs hungrily. He rubbed up his thighs and ass slowly, warm hands against cool skin, spreading his legs gently. He leaned in, running his tongue slowly over the bard’s hole, opening him up with his tongue.

Boppe gripped the blankets beneath him, breath hitching as Iocasta’s dexterous tongue ran over that sensitive place. Little moans escaped his lips, lilting up as Iocasta’s tongue pressed deeper into him. Iocasta grinned drunkenly at the sounds, fumbling in his pocket for the oil he kept there. He poured a little over his fingers, rubbing one gently over Boppe’s hole.

The bard’s breath all rushed out of him at once in a moan. He’d fingered himself before, but Iocasta’s fingers were thicker, less calloused than his own. He squirmed slightly, spreading his lean thighs.

“You’re so beautiful. So perfect. I’ve wanted you since we met. Gods…” Iocasta stretched him gently, slipping a second finger inside. He kissed Boppe’s hip, reaching around to stroke him, wanting to soothe any discomfort he was causing.

Boppe shuddered at the stretch, and a little cry escaped his lips as he felt the half orc palming his soft cock. “Y’re gonna kill me, Io. Y’re gonna kill me…”

Iocasta grinned a little, nipping at his hip, careful of his sharp teeth. He poured a little oil over the elf’s hole, making him jump a little and moan. He eased a third finger in, knowing he had to stretch Boppe well, or he’d tear him. He was a large person, and had a large cock to match, currently aching as it was confined in his leather trousers, hard and eager.

Boppe’s head spun as he felt the cleric’s thick fingers stretching him open. His thighs shook, long nails digging into the blankets. “Io! Io, c’mon. ‘M ready. ‘M all stretched. Want y’to fuck me.”

Iocasta groaned, cock twitching. He decided to throw caution to the wind, alcohol dulling his usually cautious and caring tendencies. He pulled his fingers out slowly, grinning a little at the sound it drew out of Boppe. He undid his pants quickly, pushing them off along with his undergarments, tossing off his shirt as well. He stroked his thick cock slowly, groaning deep in his chest.

Boppe shuddered, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw how big Iocasta was. “Fuck… y’re gonna core me like an apple.”

Iocasta chuckled softly, leaning in over the elf and kissing his neck, grinding against his ass slowly. “Mm. Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.”

He positioned himself against the bard’s hole, biting his lip as he slowly pushed into him. It felt incredibly, so hot and tight and slick. His hips shuddered, aching to thrust deep inside and fuck Boppe hard and fast, to rut into him like an animal. He forced himself to go slowly, gritting his teeth.

Boppe moaned, eyes squeezed shut at the aching stretch. It felt so good, feeling Iocasta pressed deep inside him, rubbing against his sweet spot in an amazing way. Iocasta stopped moving as he bottomed out, a deep rumble in his chest escaping as a groan against the elf’s neck.

“You’re so good, Boppe. So good.”

Boppe panted heavily, shifting his hips a little, adjusting to the stretch. “Y’are too. Now move… Fuck, move Io. Fuck me.”

Iocasta groaned at the words, unable to contain himself any longer. He pulled back, almost all the way out, and slammed back in, gripping Boppe’s narrow hips. A breathy cry tore itself from the bard’s lips. He buried his face in the pillows beneath him, a moan escaping him with each powerful thrust, only partly muffled. His head was spinning, body alight with pleasure.

Iocasta grinned, sliding a hand under Boppe, running up his chest and neck, tipping his head back gently, wanting to hear all the little noises he made. Boppe took the hint, tilting his head back, breath hitching, blush spread over his angular cheeks and hooked nose. Iocasta leaned in to kiss his neck again, murmuring encouragement, shifting his hips slightly.

Boppe’s voice cracked up, a loud cry leaving him as the new angle drove Iocasta’s thick length into his prostate over and over. His thighs shook from the pleasure, back arching in a beautiful curve. Iocasta’s strong hand slipped up his back, teasing the nodules of his spine as he leaned forward, chuckling breathlessly, loving the sounds he was making. He nuzzled the bard’s ear, breathing heavily.

“Mmm… So loud. Baron is going to give us a… ahh… hard time… in the morning,” he teased, nipping at the point of Boppe’s ear.

Boppe’s cheeks and nose reddened even more, and he let out a huff. He knew their friend would berate them for being loud, but he couldn’t help himself. He knew he wouldn’t last long, each of Iocasta’s thrusts and touches driving him wild.

“I won’t last,” Iocasta grunted, hips moving faster, jolting Boppe forward slightly, rocking the bed.

“Come inside me. Please. ‘M ready,” panted Boppe, thighs trembling.

At the elf’s words, Iocasta gripped his hips, thrusting four more times before coming with a deep groan, spilling deep inside of him. He held himself up with one hand to keep himself from collapsing on top of his smaller lover. The half orc slowly pulled out, letting himself fall next to Boppe.

Boppe moaned breathlessly at the sensation, burying his face in the pillows as he felt himself coming, legs twitching. As he came down from his high, he looked over at Iocasta, who was rubbing his back slowly.

“Fuck, Io. Y’re amazing,” he murmured, settling close to the cleric’s warm chest.

A chuckle rumbled in Iocasta’s chest, and he wrapped his arms around the bard’s hips, kissing his cheek and pulling him close. His large, strong hands rubbed up and down Boppe’s spine. “You’re pretty amazing too. I want to do that more.”

Boppe grinned crookedly, nodding. “‘M definitely a’right with that. If y’ll be my offical lover. Don’t wanna be jus’ a nighttime lay.”

“Of course. I’ll take you in broad daylight in front of everyone if that’ll make you happy,” said Iocasta, kissing his jaw, a hand slipping down to grope at Boppe’s ass again gently. It was mostly the alcohol talking, but Iocasta did want to make Boppe happy.

Boppe’s cheeks reddened a little at the thought, but he laughed and he leaned in against him, listening to his heartbeat. “Y’don’t need t’ do that.”

“Good. I’d really rather not,” said Iocasta, blushing a little himself, kissing the elf’s forehead, hand slipping down, two fingers rubbing over his soft, swollen hole.

Boppe jolted a little at the sensation, and his hips flexed forwards a little. “Fuck, stoppit, Io. Can’t do anymore righ’ now. Need some sleep.”

“Alright. Sleep,” said Iocasta with a little smile, leaning in to give his new lover a soft kiss on the lips, before closing his own eyes to sleep as well.


End file.
